Revisiting the Past
by liverpoolss
Summary: Based on the dirty dancing film, I'm no good at summaries but give it a try, all reviews welcomed, I do not own one tree hill or dirty dancing or any of the characters, I just own Logan and Katie, thanks to ChiaMarie23 for the name and help. Rated T for language. BRUCAS
1. Chapter 1

AN-A massive thanks to ChiaMarie23 for her help and advice and for the name.

Five years ago I worked in a place called Kellerman's, hotel and resort in the Catskills in Virginia, I was a dance instructor and was paid to teach people to dance and to entertain them at night. While I was there I met Brooke Davis, she was 18 years old at the time and was on vacation with her parents and older sister. I worked there with some old friends who I thought were my friends and my best friends. My best friends are my little brother Nathan who's getting married. My cousin Peyton Sawyer Jagielski, who is married to our best friend Jake Jagielski and they have a 3 year old daughter Jenny. Then we have Anton 'Skills' Taylor Millie Huxable , Lauren Munn, Felix and Anna Taggrao, Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden, Cullen 'Junk' Moretti, Ferguson 'Fergie' Thompson, Chase Adams' Mia Catalano, Sam Walker, Quentin Fields, Morgan Finley, Faith Banks, Owen Morello, and my best friend Rachael Gatina who I have a 6 year old daughter with called Katie Frances Scott. Rachael and I have a special friendship before she began dating Owen she and I were in a friends with benefits relationship. It stopped 5 years ago when I found myself falling for Brooke Davis and she wanted an exclusive relationship with Owen, She knows the secret that I keep about what my father Dan Scott is really like as I don't want my brother to hate him as much as I do, and I know the secret that she doesn't want Owen to find out even though I think he deserves to know.

The people I thought where my friends got what the deserved after I lost my job, which I will get to in a little while they stayed and continued to work for Max and his nephew whereas the friends I mentioned before came with me out of respect that I was the reason that they got the jobs in the first place. Lindsay Strauss and I had a sexual relationship but it ended after 3 months as I had been kicked out my house by my father and when she thought that she could lie to me and tell me she was pregnant, I asked her to get an abortion before I found out that she was actually lying, before anyone begins to hate me I was 16 living on the streets with no job, I was in no way able to support a child then. The others are Tim Smith, Bevin Mirskey, Abby Brown, Daunte Jones, Erica Marsh, Gigi Sliveri, Glenda Farrell, Jack Daniels, Jimmy Edwards, Marcus, Melody, Molly, Shelly Simon, Theresa, Wade Jones, Sam and Dean Winchester, Paige Hilton, Blake Ri'chard, Dalton Chapman.

And Julian Baker who had went to Harvard Law School, he was hired to be a waiter for the summer, and was wanting to be a lawyer, let's just say if you rape someone close to me then blame me on doing it, I will get my revenge on you, you will come to learn that when I have a grudge against someone I will hold it for the rest of my life, Julian didn't get the chance to become a lawyer as I made so many accusations against him that he was expelled from Harvard. I was fired from Kellerman's on the accusation that I had raped Brooke Davis, I left and never looked back meaning I lost the one girl I loved other than my princess and baby girl Katie.

My parents are Dan and Karen Scott, I don't have much to say about them cause I hate then, my father threw me out cause I didn't want to play basketball, I wanted to dance, and I was only 16 at the time while my mother stood and watched him do it. I don't know much about love and relationships, my mother and father were never faithful to one another, my father was screwing his sister in law and anything with a pussy while my mother was screwing my father's brother and anyone else that had a dick.

My baby girl is the only girl I need in my life at the moment, she is my princess, Katie Frances Scott, called after Frances Houseman Castle. She will be 6 years old in April, she is the prettiest girl in the State, if I do say so myself. She has blonde hair and green eyes. Her mother and I will always be best friends and no matter if I begin dating it will never change. I am hoping to move back to Tree Hill for good, my daughter needs me close and I don't want to miss out on anymore of her life than what I have. Katie has Owen in her life and I trust him to look after her and I'm fine with him being an important part of her life, but the three of us, Rachael, Owen and myself have agree that she will never call anyone but me, daddy and if I get a girlfriend she will never call her mommy just Rachael. On the other hand Katie does understand that Owen has the right to discipline her and if we agree to it we will stand by him. But Katie is a good girl, she loves life and is always smiling and wanting to help.

If you are all wondering how I learnt to dance much to my father's disappointment was a man called Johnny Castle and his dance partner Penny Johnson. Johnny and his wife Frances gave me a place to live when my father threw me out when I was 16 years old, they let me stay in the apartment above the garage and gave me a job working on in his hotel, he taught me and my friends to dance. He was also the one who told me about Kellerman's, he had worked there in the 1960's but left in the summer of 1963 when he fell in love with Frances and was accused of stealing and was fired but unlike me he went back for Frances whereas I left and never saw Brooke again although that is all about to change as my brother is marrying her old sister Haley and she will be the Matron of Honor while I am Nathan's best man.

Before I forget my name is Lucas Scott and I am 25 years old. I was born and raised in Santa Monica Los Angeles, I moved here to Tree Hill North Carolina 6 years ago. I share a house with my brother and Haley as I am rarely here, I am always travelling on my Harley and only come back to see my daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

My names is Brooke Davis and I live in Beverly Hills Los Angles, I am 23 years old and have lived here all my life. After Christmas I'll be traveling to Tree Hill North Carolina to see my sister and for her wedding. She met her fiancé who 2 years younger than her while we were on vacation to Kellerman's, hotel and resort in the Catskills in Virginia 5 years ago. While I am there I will see the one person I love and who I am keeping a secret from. Let's start from the beginning.

5 years ago my parents decided to visit Kellerman's, hotel and resort in the Catskills in Virginia. While we were there I met Lucas Scott who was 20 years old and a dance instructor and head of the entertainment staff. One night as I was out walking I stumbled across a party that only the entertainers were at, Rachael and Peyton were nice and invited me to stay, Lucas taught me to dance that night. After that night I asked my father to sign me up for lessons with Lucas so I could see him, one day as he was teaching me he had his then 4 month old daughter sitting watching from her stroller. I always thought that I was only good at cheerleading but with Lucas I found that I was good at most ballroom dances. One night I went to Lucas' cabin and we talked he told me about his daughter and that he was still best friends with her mom. Then one night as we were coming to the end of my 3 weeks Lucas and I had sex, if I thought the man could dance, well let's just say he is far better in bed than what I saw on the dance floor every night for the past 3 weeks. As I was leaving his cabin I ran into the waiter who was hired from Harvard law school, he told me that he would go to the boss and get Lucas fired for having a relationship with me, apparently it was against Kellerman's rules which had come from his great uncle and father. I didn't believe him so I walked away but he grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth and took me to his cabin and raped me, he didn't stop no matter how much I cried and pleaded with him. After he finished with me he threw me out of his cabin where Rachael and Owen found me and took me to their cabin to help clean me up.

The next morning I went to find Lucas to tell him about Julian but had been told that he had been fired and that the police were wanting to question him about my rape, Julian had told Max Jnr about us but lied to him and told him that Lucas raped me, I told my parents the truth and they helped me, they told Max that they were leaving that night even though we had 4 nights left. I never saw Lucas again, I later learnt from my sister Haley who is now 25 that he was warned by Max that if he came back to Kellerman's that he would personally see to it that he was arrested. That was 5 years ago. Next week I'll be seeing Lucas unless he makes an excuse but he won't it's his baby brother's wedding.

2 weeks after I got home from Kellerman's I discovered I was pregnant, I don't know who the father is and unless Lucas demands a DNA test I will never know, I have my 2 best friends Stephanie Kaye and Jacob Faux helping me and my parents. My son Logan Lucas Davis has all he wants, I have explained to him in as simple terms as I can about his dad who he might be a good man that I love (Lucas) or a bad man who hurt me (Julian). I know he deserves to know who his father is and to have him in his life but I don't want Julian involved in his life if it is him and Lucas has already told me that he would under no circumstances step foot in LA again and he won't leave his daughter who he has raised for the past 6 years for a son he barley knows. Logan Lucas Davis is named after Lucas Scott, he has dirty fair hair and brown eyes, and he will be 5 years old in May.

My parents are Victoria Davis and Richard Davis they are both Lawyers, my dad is a defense lawyer and my mom represents children who can't defend themselves. I love my life but I know it would be better if I had Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-TO THE GUEST REVIEWER, ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED, LUCAS AND RACHEL HAVE A DAUGHTER DUE TO MY STORY IDEA, AND IT WILL END UP AS BRUCAS, LUCAS CAN HAVE CHILDREN WITH ANYONE OTHER THAT PEYTON. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY IT.**

**January 18th 2012**

It is 6 days till Nathan and Haley's wedding and today Haley's parents and sister were coming into town along with her nephew Logan, and Nathan's brother was supposed to be arriving into town. "Babe, what time do you need to be at the airport for?" Nathan asked Haley as he walked into the bedroom and saw Haley getting ready.

"Their flight gets in at 2.00pm and you already said it takes at least an hour to get to the airport." Haley told him as she put her shoes on. "So we can leave now if you want too." She added as she grabbed her coat.

"Let's go then, Rachel called, her, Owen, Katie, Peyton, Jake and Jenny are calling over. If you parents and Brooke are hungry then I have to call them and they'll make lunch for us all." Nathan told her as they headed to Jake's car he left it over last night and took their car as Nathan only sat 5 people.

"What about Lucas have you heard from him?" Haley asked as they headed towards the airport.

"I never hear from him he just turns up, but he said he would be here for the wedding and the rehearsal dinner." Nathan told her.

**-X-**

"Just fucking prefect." Lucas said as he got of his Harley and removed his helmet and looked at the flat tire. "What?" He snapped as he answered his cell phone without looking at the caller id.

_**"Nothing." He heard sniffling before the other person hung up.**_

Lucas sat on his bike and called the person back. "Hey is Katie there." He asked as the person answered.

_**"Yes, she's crying what happened when she called you." Rachel asked as she stood at the doorway of her daughter's bedroom.**_

"I snapped when I answered my cell, I didn't check the caller id." Lucas told her feeling really bad for snapping at his daughter.

_**"What's happening with you." Rachel asked him as she went to sit beside Katie on the bed.**_

"I'm just outside Tree Hill and my bikes got a flat." Lucas told her. "Does Owen still have his truck." He added.

_**"Yes, I'll ask him to go get you. He can put your bike in the back." Rachel told him. "Do you want to talk to Katie." She added as she got Katie to look at her. "I'll put you on speaker."**_

"Please." Lucas told her. "Princess, daddy didn't mean to snap at you. I should've checked my caller id to see who was calling me. Daddy's just a little upset I'm nearly home to see my baby when my bike broke." Lucas told her. "Can you forgive me." He added.

_**"Okay daddy, I love you." Katie told him as she crawled over to wait on Rachel's lap.**_

"I love you too princess." Lucas said as he waved away a man who wanted to help him. "Tell Owen to call me when he's on his way." Lucas told Rachel.

_**"Will do see you when you get here Luke." Rachel told him as they hung up. "Let's go get Owen to rescue daddy." Rachel told Katie as she stood her on the floor.**_

After an hour and a half Lucas saw Owen's truck coming towards him. "About time you got here Morello." Lucas said as he stood up from his bike.

"If you don't shut up Scott, I'll leave you here and tell Rachel and Katie that you weren't here." Owen told him as he got out of the car and went over to him. "How long you in town for this time." He added as they pushed the bike over to the truck.

"Get used to me being around again, I'm back for good." Lucas told him as they got the bike into the truck. "I'm finished causing problems for everyone who back stabbed me." He added as they got into the car as another car passed and honked the horn at them.

"Good, cause the princess wants you to herself for the next few days." Owen told him as they began driving back into Tree Hill.

"How very nice of you to share Rachel?" Lucas told him as he looked out the front window.

"You're funny Scott, I'll be sure to tell her that you think she's a princess, I'll be the one that gets rewarded." Owen told him. "whose house are you going to?" He added.

"Rachel already knows that I called her princess, but Katie's my princess now." Lucas told him. "Stop at an auto shop till I get a wheel, then to your place so I can see my daughter." He added.

**-X-**

Brooke held Logan's hand as they stepped off the plane with her parents behind her along with her cousin Quinn and her husband Clay and into the airport. As they stood waiting on their bags Brooke checked her phone. "Haley and Nathan are here?" Brooke told them.

"Mommy when can we see Aunt Haley and Nathan." Logan asked as he stood beside her with his buzz and woody toy in his hands.

"As soon as the bags come, they are just outside the door waiting on us." Brooke told him as Clay and her dad got the bags of the baggage claim.

"Ready, to go see your sister and Nathan." Richard asked as he pulled his and Victoria's shared bag and Brooke's bag. Brooke nodded and took Logan by the hand as he held both toys in one hand.

Once they got outside the baggage claim and into the arrivals area and saw Haley and Nathan Brooke let go off Logan so he could run to Haley. "Auntie Haley." He called as he reached her. Haley bent down to catch him while Nathan answered his cell.

"Hi mister Logan." Haley said as she stood up with him in her arms and hugged Brooke and her parents. "Are you guys hungry, Nathan's cousin is going to make lunch for us all." She asked them as they walked towards the exit to the car park were their car was.

"If it's no trouble for his cousin." Victoria said as they got in and waited on Nathan. "Isn't this car a bit big for you two." She added.

"It's Jake's car." Haley told them as Nathan got into the driver's seat.

"Sorry, it was Rach, Luke broke down just outside of Tree Hill and Owen is a way to get him. She and Peyton are going to ours to start lunch." Nathan told Haley. "Hi Victoria, Richard, Brooke." Nathan said as he began the car's engine.

"Hi Nathan." They said back.

_**'How am I supposed to do this, I can't face Lucas, I was hoping for a day or 2 before I had to see him. Take deep breaths and calm down.'**_ Brooke thought to herself as she sat beside Logan in the borrowed carseat.

"Sorry about the carseat being a princess one, the only kid I know Logan's age is Katie and she is actually older." Nathan said to Brooke as Logan had to sit in Katie's princess carseat.

"He's fine, thanks anyway." Brooke said as she looked out the window.

Nathan saw Owen and Lucas getting into the truck and as he passed them he honked his horn.

**-X-**

Once Lucas and Owen got back into Tree Hill, Rachel had told them to go to Nathan's house when they had gotten the tire. Walking into Nathan's house they heard everyone talking in the family room. "Hey princess." Lucas said as he walked into the family room and saw Katie on the floor playing with a boy.

"Daddy, I missed you." Katie said as she ran over and jumped into Lucas' arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and sized him and kissed his check.

"I missed you too, princess." Lucas said as Nathan came over him. ''Hey Bro.'' Lucas said as he moved Katie to one arm and hugged Nathan.

''Glad you made it back.'' Nathan told him as he turned to introduce his brother to Haley's family. ''Luke, this is Victoria and Richard, Haley's parents and Brooke her sister.'' Nathan said.

''Hi, nice meet you all.'' Lucas said as Peyton came over to hug him.

''There is lunch for you and Owen in the kitchen. How long are you gracing us with your presence.'' She asked him as she hugged him.

''I'm back for good, I brought a house to live in.'' Lucas told her as he sat Katie back down on the floor to head in to get his lunch when he got a good look at the little boy Katie was playing with. ''Can I talk to you Rach.'' Lucas asked as he passed her on his way to the kitchen.

''What's up?'' Rachel asked as she sat on the counter as Lucas heated up the two plates that were sitting in the oven.

''Who's they little boy that Katie was playing with.'' Lucas asked her as he stood beside her.

''He's Brooke's son, Logan.'' Rachel told him as she playfully pulled his hair. ''You letting your hair grow out again.'' She added.

''No, it needs cut again, how old is he.'' Lucas asked her as he moved over to get the two plates from the oven.

''4 or 5 years old, Il pourrait être votre fils, si c'est ce que vous êtes demandez. »

Il pourrait être votre fils, si c'est ce que vous êtes demandez. '' Rachel told him as she jumped off the counter and took Owen's plate from him.

''What do I do, how do I find out, I can't just storm in there and demand she gets a DNA test done.'' He whispered to her as he grabbed two beers throwing one to Rachel.

''Talk to her, even it has been five years, you still love her.'' Rachel told him as they both went back into the family room.

After lunch, Nathan and Haley took her parents for a walk around town, while Peyton and Jake took Katie, Logan and Jenny to the park and Owen and Rachel were leaving to show Quinn and Clay around, before leaving Rachel gave Lucas a pointed look leaving Brooke and Lucas alone. ''You want to know if Logan is yours don't you.'' Brooke asked after 10 minutes of silence.

''Is he mine.'' Lucas asked her as he sat on the armchair and turned the TV off.

''He could be, or he could be Julian's I never contacted you, cause I was afraid of him belonging to Julian, with you I know you would be a good dad, I saw you with Katie back in Kellerman's, but I never want to see Julian or to have him involved in Logan's life.'' Brooke told him as she put her head down and closed her eyes to stop the tears.

''I would like to know if he is my son, I have the right to know, Katie has a right to know if she has a brother.'' Lucas told her as he got up and moved over to Brooke and pulled her into a hug.

''If he is your how will it work, I live in LA, you live here in Tree Hill, and if I remember correctly you said you would never step foot in the state of LA again.'' Brooke told him as he moved his arms.

''Hopefully something out between the both of us, without lawyers interfering, Rachel and I were able to agree custody of Katie between us, I would never take any child away from their mother, children belong with their mother.'' Lucas told her. ''Think about it please, let me get to know my son, if he's mine.'' He added. ''I would also love the chance to get to know you again, I missed seeing you once I left Kellerman's.''

''Why did you leave Kellerman's, Haley told me that Max threatened you.'' Brooke asked him.

''Julian told him, that I had started a relationship with you and that he heard you screaming no and pleading me to stop when he passed my room, so Max believed him, told me that I was to leave the property and never to come back or that he would see to it that your parents pressed charges against me because it sounded as if I raped you. I met Owen and Rachel on my way off the property and asked them to get me my stuff and for Nathan to meet me with my bike. He wouldn't give me a chance to get my stuff or my bike or to even say goodbye to my daughter.'' Lucas told her, ''I never meant to go 5 years without seeing you, but after I got fired I went to see Johnny, the guy who taught me to dance and gave me a place to live once my parents threw me out and he read my contract, Max wasn't allowed to fire me, he had no rights and he should have heard both sides of the story, so I sued him on the ground of unfair dismissal. I got over quarter of a million dollars.'' Lucas told her.

''That was a lot of money what did you do with it all.'' Brooke asked him as she turned round to face him.

''I bought the house Rachel and Owen live in but once Katie turns 21 it becomes hers, I own Peyton and Jake's house, this house, plus I bought myself a house, I'm giving this house to Nathan and Haley for their wedding present. The $300 dollars rent that Peyton and Jake gives me goes to Rachel every month for child alimony.'' Lucas told her.

''We can go tomorrow if you want and see about a DNA test, but I'm only here for a week. I leave 2 days after the wedding.'' Brooke told him.

''If Logan is my son, could I talk you into staying until they come home from their honeymoon, an extra 2 weeks.'' Lucas asked her as they heard the door open and the sounds of 3 kids coming running in.

''I'll think about it.'' Brooke said as Katie came running in and jumped on top of Lucas.

''Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake took us for ice-cream.'' Katie told him as she sat sideways on his lap and cuddled into his chest.

''Excuse me Miss Katie, but where is my share, did you get strawberry or chocolate.'' Lucas asked her as he kissed her forehead.

''Strawberry, and I ate it all.'' Katie said as she looked up at Lucas and smiled at him. ''Can I stay here with you tonight.'' She added putting on her puppy dog eyes.

''You can, if mommy says yes.'' Lucas told her as he tickled her, he saw Logan sitting up beside her.

''Okay, I love you daddy.'' Katie told him.

''Love you too princess.'' Lucas told her.

**-X-**

As Owen and Rachel got ready to go, Rachel went upstairs to kiss Katie goodnight and goodbye. ''Did you and Brooke talk.'' Rachel asked Lucas as he came into the room.

''Yeah, she agreed to go get a DNA test done tomorrow.'' Lucas told her. ''Fancy cutting my hair tomorrow for me.'' He added.

''Course I will, you're looking like a scruffy dog.'' Rachel told him as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. ''See you tomorrow.'' She added as she left the room.

_**Translations **__**according**__** to Bing translator**_

_**Il pourrait être votre fils, si c'est ce que vous êtes demandez**__** -He could be your son if that is what you are wondering.''**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-**** Guest-****well, your "story idea" sucks..Rachel is awful..**

**My answer to you is, if you don't like it don't read it, nobody is forcing you to read it. I hope you all enjoy it this chapter all reviews welcomed.**

**January 19th 2012**

**(Lucas' bedroom)**

"Daddy, wake up." Katie said as she got on the bed and jumped up and down to wake Lucas.

"It's too early princess, come back and sleep." Lucas said not moving from his spot, he was lying on the bed flat on his stomach with his arms under his pillow with his head on top of them and his head was turned to facing the door.

"Uncle Nathan said you had to get up." Katie told him as she sat on his back.

Lucas lifted his head and saw it was 10.00am. "Get off me then and I'll get up." Lucas told his daughter as he moved his arms from under his head.

"Uncle Nathan made French toast for breakfast." Katie told him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, not giving him time to grab a t-shirt. "Uncle Nathan I woke daddy up." Katie called out as she pulled Lucas into the kitchen were Victoria, Richard, Brooke, Quinn, Clay and Logan are sitting at the table they adults are drinking coffee and Logan is eating fruit and there is a bowl of fruit for Katie and a plate of French toast for Lucas.

"Morning, Nate is there a top belonging to me in the laundry room." Lucas asked as he was pushed into his seat by Katie.

"I'll check." Nathan told him as he left the kitchen to go get Lucas a top.

"Did you mother tell you to drag me out of bed and force me to eat." Lucas asked Katie as he began eating his breakfast.

"Mommy said you don't wake up in time for breakfast only lunch." Katie told him. "And uncle Nathan made French toast your favorite." She added as she went back to eating her snack.

"Here you go Luke." Nathan said as he through a sleeveless top at him.

"Thanks, will you watch Katie I've to do something this morning." Lucas asked him as he finished his breakfast and coffee.

"Sure, is Rachel coming to get her?" Nathan asked as he sat on top of the counter.

"No, I'm spending the day with her." Lucas told him, "I just have something to do first." He added as he placed his cup and plate in the dishwasher. "If it's fine with the princess, I'm going to go get dressed." Lucas said as he left the kitchen to go and get ready.

**-X-**

"Where are we going." Brooke asked as they got out of the car and headed into a building that wasn't a hospital.

"A friend's brother is a CSI, I called him last night and he said he would do the test, he'll have the results faster than the hospital. He can have the results by the wedding whereas a hospital will take at least 6 weeks." Lucas told her as he held the door opened for her and Logan.

"Isn't that abusing his workplace?" Brooke asked as Lucas asked for the receptionist for Danny Morello.

"He asked his boss, his boss said it was fine as long as there were no cases." Lucas told her as they sat on a couch and waited for him to come down. "Would you like a tour of Tree Hill after this?" He added.

"I would love a tour. Thank you." Brooke said as Danny came down in the lift with stuff in his hands.

"Hey Danny, thanks for doing this." Lucas said as he stood up to meet Danny.

"No problem, Hey I'm Danny Morello." Danny said to Lucas and Brooke.

"This is Brooke, Haley's little sister and her son Logan." Lucas introduced Brooke and Logan to Danny.

"All I need for Logan and yourself Luke is to open your mouths and I'll take a swab from inside, I'll run the test once this case I'm working on is solved." Danny told him as he stuck a cotton bud into Lucas mouth and after some coaxing into Logan's mouth. "I'll have them as fast as I can, and tell Nate that I'm sorry I can't come to the wedding, I'm working that night and so is the wife. Tell my little brother hi and to stay out of trouble." He added as Lucas, Brooke and Logan got ready to leave.

"Will do, thanks again Danny." Lucas said as they left and got back into the car. "Let me grab Katie and I'll give you the tour of Tree hill, I'll leave Nate's car there too." Lucas told Brooke as the headed towards Nathan's house.

**-X-**

**(Rachel's house)**

"I don't have that amount of money." Rachel said into her cell as she paced up and down the floor of her bedroom.

"You have two weeks to get it for me, or your daughter's father can say hello to a prison cell for what he did to me." The person on the other end of the phone said.

"Luke has nothing to do with this, I'll try and get you your money." Rachel said as she hung up not giving the other person a chance to answer her.

"Who was that you were talking too." Owen asked as he came into the room with just a towel covering him around his waist.

"No one important, Luke's keeping Katie and the others aren't coming here till 4.00pm, we have the whole afternoon to ourselves." Rachel said as she went over to Owen and pulled his towel away.

**-X-**

"Daddy, can we show Logan my school." Katie asked as she and Logan walked ahead of Lucas and Brooke.

"Yeah sure, you lead the way." Lucas told her, "After that we can go for lunch and ice-cream." Lucas told her.

"Can we go to Aunt Deb's diner please." Katie asked as she stopped and waited for Lucas to reach her for the road crossing.

"We can if that's okay with Brooke." Lucas told her as he looked to Brooke.

"You guys know the best places for food." Brooke told them as they walked past the elementary school. "How come Katie wasn't in school yesterday." She added as Katie showed Logan her school.

"Rachel got her out early, she had a doctor's appointment, Katie suffers from HCM, my father and Nathan has it. It's genetic, I'm a carrier so another reason why Logan needed the DNA test done, and he could have it." Lucas told her as they watched Katie and Logan.

"What exactly is HCM?" Brooke asked as they all headed towards the diner.

"It stands for Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, it's a heart disease. It refers to the abnormal growth of muscle fibers in the heart." Lucas told her as he held the door opened for them.

"Can she die from it." Brooke asked him as they slid into the booth.

"If she isn't properly medicated and monitored, Nathan could die from it too." Lucas told her as a waiter came over for their orders. "Can I have a coffee, a chocolate milkshake, a child's chicken wrap and fries, and adults special." Lucas asked him.

"I'll have the same please." Brooke asked him.

"Is Deb here." Lucas asked before the waiter left the table.

"I'll send her out." He said as he turned and left.

"Katie and Nathan are both on a heart transplant list, they're not priority, but every time someone moves up the list or may die, they move up, hopefully they get one before they get worse." Lucas told her as Deb came over to their table.

"Auntie Deb." Katie said as she climbed over Lucas to get to Deb.

"Hello princess." Deb said as she picked her up and hugged her. "How are you doing?" Deb asked her.

"Good, this is Logan and Brooke, she's Haley's sister and Logan's mommy." Katie told her as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nathan and Lucas aunt." Deb said as she introduced herself to Brooke. "Right missus I'll see you at Uncle Nathan's wedding, I have to get back to cooking your lunch." Deb said placing Katie back down by the booth. "See you later Luke, I'll talk to you later." Deb said walking away back to the kitchen.

"Didn't you say you didn't talk to anyone from your family except for your grandparents and Peyton's mom." Brooke asked him.

"You remember everything I told you back in Kellerman's, she was married to my Uncle, my mom and him was having an affair, they divorced my uncle remarried and my day's sleeping with his new wife." Lucas told her. "Deb got hurt because of them." He added.

**-X-**

**(Rachel's house)**

"Where is Luke?" Peyton asked as she noticed it was nearly 5 O'clock and everyone was sitting in Rachel's house.

"He took Katie out this morning. After he did something with Brooke." Nathan told them as he sat down while rubbing his chest.

"You okay Nate." Rachel asked him as she sat on the arm of the chair Owen was sitting in.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just my chest is sore, I'm not taking a heart attack." Nathan told her. "What time does the show start anyway." Nathan asked.

"We've to be there by 7." Rachel told him as the front door opened. "Here's your brother now." She added.

"Mommy, we took Brooke and Logan to see my school, then we went to Auntie Deb's diner." Katie said as she ran into Rachel's arms.

"Did you get lunch or just ice-cream." Rachel asked her as Owen got up to let Rachel sit down with Katie.

"I got chicken wrap and fries and daddy and I shared a large chocolate and vanilla sundae." Katie told her.

"I brought dinner, it's in the kitchen." Lucas said as he and Brooke came into the family room. "I need a haircut before this show tonight." He added.

''I'll cut your hair and the others can put dinner out.'' Rachel said as she stood up and walked out of the room with Lucas following behind her.

After cutting Lucas' hair, Rachel and Lucas made their way back down to the dining room to the others. ''So Nathan why don't you dance.'' Quinn asked as Lucas and Rachel took their seats.

''I've a heart condition, the medication I take slows my heart rate down.'' Nathan told her.

''How old were you when you were diagnosed with a heart condition.'' Quinn asked him as she finished her wine.

''I was 15, its genetic, I got it from our father.'' Nathan told her as he looked to Lucas. ''Who by the way is coming out tomorrow with nana and pops.'' He added.

''Nan and Pops can have my room, but your parents are staying in a hotel, they are not staying under my roof, they kicked me out from under their roof.'' Lucas told him as Katie came over and sat on his lap. ''What's up princess?'' Lucas asked her.

''When you're finished, can you come upstairs I want to show you something.'' Katie asked him as Lucas finished his beer.

''Let's go, I'm finished.'' Lucas said as he stood with Katie staying in his arms and carrying her upstairs.

''So Nathan, what's your heart condition called.'' Richard asked as Owen and Jake began cleaning up the dishes.

''HCM, It stands for Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, it's a heart disease. It refers to the abnormal growth of muscle fibers in the heart.'' Nathan said saying exactly the same thing as Lucas had earlier in the day to Brooke.

''Does Lucas have it, you said it was genetic.'' Clay asked him. ''Thanks.'' He added to Owen who took his plate and glass.

''No, but he is a carrier of the gene though. It's only a 50% chance that either child could have it. I was the unlucky one.'' Nathan told them.

''Yeah, the only thing your father decides to give his kids for life and it's something that could potentially kill you or any future child or children.'' Rachel said as Owen took her plate. ''Katie has the same heart disease as Nate.'' She added.

**-X-**

''Alright princess, what did you want to show me.'' Lucas asked her as he sat her down before taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

''I have to give you your birthday card daddy and your present.'' Katie told him as she went to her beside cabinet and lifted the wrapped present and card.

''Come sit beside me and help me.'' Lucas told her as she handed him the things. Lucas and Katie unwrapped the gift to reveal a frame with a picture of Katie and Lucas in a handmade pasta frame.

''Do you like it daddy, I made it in school for you.'' Katie asked him looking up at him.

''I love it, because it came from you.'' Lucas told her as he opened the card.

_**To the world's best daddy**_

_**Happy 25**__**th**__** birthday**_

_**I love you lots and lots.**_

_**Love from Katie xxx**_

''Thank you sweetheart. I'll put it up in my room when I go home tonight.'' Lucas told her as he kissed her forehead and hugged her. ''Shall we go back downstairs and get ready to go to the show.'' Lucas said as Katie jumped on his back.

''Yes, giddy up horsey.'' Katie said giggling in his ear as Lucas pretended to run downstairs to the others. ''Daddy, will you come in Owen's car with me.'' She added as Lucas dropped her on top of Nathan.

''Is everyone ready to go.'' Lucas asked as Katie jumped of Nathan's lap and ran for her coat.

''I heard the princess telling you that you're coming with us.'' Rachel said as she headed for the stairs to go up and get the bags with her dress and Owen and Lucas' suits.

**AN-T****hanks for all the reviews, I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday. if anyone has any ideas on the revange that lucas had let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-Sorry for the 3 month wait, but here's an update, it's sort but hopefully I can get back to a weekly update. Just want to say congratulations to ****ChiaMarie23** **on the birth of her baby boy.**

**January 20th 2012**

**(NALEY'S&LUCAS' HOUSE)**

"What time are the parents getting here at?" Lucas asked Nathan as they sat in the family room watching the sport highlights waiting on the others waking.

"Lunchtime I think." Nathan told him as they heard little footsteps on the stairs.

"Ssh Jenny, you'll wake up everyone." Nathan and Lucas heard Katie say as she pushed opened the door to the family room. "Daddy, what are you and Uncle Nathan doing up." Katie asked.

"What are you three doing up?" Lucas asked as the 3 kids came into the family room.

''We wanted to watch cartoons.'' Jenny answered him as Katie went to sit on Lucas' lap.

''Did you wake your mommy or anybody else.'' Lucas asked the 2, 5 and 6 year old.

''No, my mommy still sleeping.'' Logan told him as he sat on the floor.

''My mama seeping too.'' Jenny told him.

''No daddy. Can we watch cartoons.'' Katie asked again.

''Only if it's Tom and Jerry.'' Lucas told her as Katie cuddled into Lucas ready to watch TV.

**-X-**

Rachel was on her way downstairs when she met Brooke coming out of her room. ''Did you all sleep in there.'' Brooke asked her as they walked downstairs and saw Lucas and Nathan in the family room with the kids.

''Yeah, but were used to it.'' Rachel told her as she headed into the kitchen with Brooke following her. ''Before getting the job at Kellerman's and we had just moved here we all lived in a 2 bedroom apartment, then Lucas bought this place, and Nathan, Owen Jake, Peyton and I moved in here with him. Nathan and Lucas in a room, Peyton and Jake in a room, Owen had his own room as he brought home anyone that gave it up and I had a room.'' Rachel told her. "Any ideas on what we can do for breakfast." She added as she started the coffee machine.

"Does everyone like chocolate chip pancakes." Brooke asked her, Rachel nodded so Brooke got the stuff out and the two of them started making the pancakes.

After the pancakes were made, Brooke sat the table while Rachel went to tell the others that breakfast was ready. "Okay you 5 breakfast is ready." Rachel told them turning TV off.

"Hey we were watching that." Lucas said as he turned his head to look at Rachel.

"And I said breakfast was ready." Rachel told him. "Katie go wake everyone who is sleeping in daddy's room and Logan can wake his grandparents and Aunt Haley." She added as she left the room to go back into the kitchen.

After breakfast Nathan and Haley along with Lucas who bought Katie and Logan with him left to go to the airport to pick up their parents and grandparents.

**-X-**

"Hi mom, dad you remember Haley." Nathan said as he met Karen and Dan in the airport.

"Haley nice to see you again." Dan said as he looked at Haley.

"Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Scott." Haley said as she saw Nathan walk away to greet his grandparents.

"Hey pops and nana. Luke is in his car waiting to take you two back to Tree Hill." Nathan said as he carried his grandparent's cases back to Haley. "Nana, pops I would like you to meet my fiancée Haley. Hales my grandparents Royal and May." Nathan said introducing Haley and his grandparents to each other.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Scott." Haley said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Haley, but please you are marrying our grandson so please you can call me Pops and May Nana or if you are more comfortable with then May and Royal will do." Royal told her as May gave her a gentle hug.

"Shall we go Luke is outside waiting?" Nathan told them as he continued to carry his grandparent's bag.

"Why didn't your brother come in?" Karen asked as they stepped outside and saw Lucas standing by Owen's truck that he had borrowed.

"I told him to wait outside." Nathan told them stopping the argument that he was sure would follow between his parents and brother.

"Hey pops." Lucas said shaking Royal's hand, "Hi nana." Lucas added as he gave May a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you back at the house once you show Karen and Dan the hotel." Lucas said to Nathan taking the bags from him and putting them in the back of the truck before helping his grandmother into the back of the truck and going round to his side.

"Daddy can we get ice-cream on the way back please." Katie asked from her seat in the back.

"Sure can princess. Logan do you want Ice-cream too." Lucas asked as he waited on Nathan to pull away from in front of him.

"Yes please Lucas." Logan said from his seat.

"You don't mind if we stop for ice-cream do you." Lucas asked his grandparents.

"Not at all." Royal told him as Lucas pulled out from his parking space.

"Nana that's my daughter Katie with Rachel and Haley's nephew Logan." Lucas told May. "Katie that's daddy's nana and your nana." He added.

"Hi nana." Katie said as she turned to face May from her seat.

**-X-**

After stopping for ice-cream Lucas arrived back at the house and let Logan and Katie out of the truck before helping May out. ''I'll get the bags and bring them in and I'll show you to your room.'' Lucas told them as the kids ran into the house with the May and Royal following them.

''Mommy we're back.'' Katie shouted out as they ran into the room.

"Hi Nan, pops." Peyton said as she got up from her spot on the floor to give her grandparents a hug.

"Hello sweetheart." Royal said as he and May gave their only granddaughter a hug. "How have you been?" He added as Lucas came back down from putting the bags up in his room.

"I've been good, you remember Jake my husband and our daughter Jenny." Peyton asked them. "And you also know Rachel and Owen." She added as Lucas took a seat on the arm of the chair Rachel and Owen were sitting in.

"We do, nice to see you all again and hello Jenny you've gotten bigger since pops and I last seen you." May told her as Nathan came into the family room with Haley, Dan and Karen.

"We left the rest of the introductions for you." Lucas told him as Dan and Karen both took seats beside Royal and May.

"Mom, dad, nana and pops this is Richard and Victoria, Haley's parents. Her sister Brooke and Brooke's son Logan. Her cousin Quinn and her husband Clay. Plus you already know everyone else." Nathan told his parents. "Richard and Victoria my parents Dan and Karen and my grandparents Royal and May." Nathan introduced everyone and left them all talking while he went to help Haley with the drinks and snacks.

"Rosso ricevuto una telefonata da qualcuno fare una minaccia verso di voi che suppongo. Lei non mi dica che è stato da." Owen told Lucas as he sat back on the chair and Lucas remained on the arm.

"Potrai chiedere lei più tardi anche se sai che lei ti sostengono con voi dopo chiedo a lei." Lucas answered back in Italian.

"Lo so, ma era sconvolta dopo di esso. Così potrai affrontare le conseguenze." Owen told him as Katie came over to them.

"What's wrong princess." Lucas asked as Katie climbed onto Rachel's lap.

"I'm tired." Katie answered as she yawned.

"That's what happens when you get up early." Lucas told her as Rachel ran her fingers through Katie's hair and Owen got up from behind Rachel on the chair.

"Owen dit que vous avez reçu un appel téléphonique qui sonnait comme une menace." Lucas said to her as everyone helped themselves to the tea, coffee and snacks. Jenny and Logan had also fallen asleep.

" Owen devrait apprendre à garder sa bouche fermée, ce n'était rien, Luke, mon trou du cul baise d'un père, il veut un autre vingt mille de notre part ou il veut les flics sur vous à cause de ce que vous faisiez.'' Rachel answered back to him.

''Puis je vais trouver loin de l'obtenir pour lui, je ne vais pas en prison et qu'il méritait le battement bâtard vous alors que vous étiez enceinte de 5 mois, nous avons failli perdre notre fille, puis après que vous l'avoir il vous bat à nouveau jusqu'au point où on n'a jamais enfants nouveau.'' Lucas told her as he got up and left the room taking his cell phone out to make a call.

''When did Lucas learn to speak 2 different languages.'' May asked Rachel.

''He learnt French with me when he came to my house on play dates when we were 5 from my Nanny, and Italian from Owen's mom when he was 8.'' Rachel told her.

**-X-**

''I need to find twenty thousand dollars, for Rachel's dad or I'm going to Jail.'' Lucas said into his cell as he lay on his bed.

''**What about the money you have in your account, the money you received from your lawsuit against Kellerman.'' The person on the other end asked him.**

''I have it but I was hoping I wouldn't need it, and that I could keep it for Katie and maybe my son.'' Lucas told him. ''Can't you get us a few gigs or even just me and Rachel.'' Lucas asked him.

''**I'll see what I can do, any day after Nathan's wedding.'' The guy asked him. ''Whose the son you have?'' He added.**

''You remember Brooke, she turned up for the wedding with a 4 year old, he could be mine, just waiting on the DNA results.'' Lucas told him. ''Thanks Johnny, we'll see you for the wedding.'' Lucas told him as he hung up.

**-X-**

''Johnny, dit qu'il va essayer et nous tous obtenir un concert, ou seulement deux d'entre nous, donc nous pouvons essayer d'obtenir l'argent, ou certaines d'entre elles, mais nous avons besoin pour dire aux autres cause ils vont demanderez pourquoi je ne suis pas leur donnant leur part.'' Lucas told Rachel as he returned to the family room.

''Thanks Luke.'' Rachel told him as Lucas sat down on the floor and rested his back against the arm of the couch his grandparents were sitting on.

''Mom and dad are going to take everyone out for dinner Luke.'' Nathan told him.

''Thanks but no thanks I've got some things to do.'' Lucas told them as he looked at Nathan with a pointed look for Nathan not to argue with him.

''I spoke to Johnny, they'll be here for the wedding.'' Lucas told him as they all talked amongst themselves.

**-X-**

Later the day while everyone was out at dinner Lucas went to look an old studio. ''How much is it?'' Lucas asked the estate agent.

''$2OOO Dollars a month.'' The blonde haired woman asked.

''I'll take it.'' Lucas told them as he was handed the forms to sign.

''Can I ask what it's for.'' She asked.

''I'm going to start a dance studio for ages 6 and over, teach them ballroom dancing.'' Lucas told her. As his cell rang. ''Hello.''

''**Hey Luke, its Danny, I've got them DNA results for you.'' Danny told him as he stood in his office at work.**

''Thanks Dan, I'll pick them up from you tomorrow.'' Lucas told him.

_**Please Review**_

_**ALL TRANSLATIONS COME FROM BING.**_

**Rosso ricevuto una telefonata da qualcuno fare una minaccia verso di voi che suppongo. Lei non mi dica che è stato da**- "Red got a phone call from someone making a threat towards you I assume. She won't tell me you it was from."

**Potrai chiedere lei più tardi anche se sai che lei ti sostengono con voi dopo chiedo a lei**- I'll ask her later although you know she'll argue with you after I ask her."

**Lo so, ma era sconvolta dopo di esso. Così potrai affrontare le conseguenze**- I know but she was upset after it. So I'll deal with the consequences."

**Owen dit que vous avez reçu un appel téléphonique qui sonnait comme une menace**- Owen said that you received a phone call that sounded like a threat.

**Owen devrait apprendre à garder sa bouche fermée, ce n'était rien, Luke, mon trou du cul baise d'un père, il veut un autre vingt mille de notre part ou il veut les flics sur vous à cause de ce que vous faisiez.-**Owen should learn to keep his mouth shut, it was nothing Luke, just my fucking asshole of a father he wants another twenty thousand from us or he's going to the cops on you because of what you did.

**Puis je vais trouver loin de l'obtenir pour lui, je ne vais pas en prison et qu'il méritait le battement bâtard vous alors que vous étiez enceinte de 5 mois, nous avons failli perdre notre fille, puis après que vous l'avoir il vous bat à nouveau jusqu'au point où on n'a jamais enfants nouveau- **''Then I'll find a way of getting it for him, I'm not going to jail and he deserved the bastard beat you while you were 5 months pregnant, we nearly lost our daughter, then after you have her he beats you again to the point where you can never have kids again.''

**Johnny, dit qu'il va essayer et nous tous obtenir un concert, ou seulement deux d'entre nous, donc nous pouvons essayer d'obtenir l'argent, ou certaines d'entre elles, mais nous avons besoin pour dire aux autres cause ils vont demanderez pourquoi je ne suis pas leur donnant leur part-** ''Johnny, says he'll try and get all of us a gig, or just the two of us, so we can try and get the money, or some of it, but we need to tell the others cause they'll be wondering why I'm not giving them their share.''


	6. Chapter 6

January 21st 2012

(RACHEL'S HOUSE)

"Where's Owen?" Lucas asked Rachel as he entered her kitchen.

"He took Katie to Haley and Brooke, who are taking the kids to the park, then everyone is coming here and I'm going to tell them all what's going on." Rachel told him as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"How long do we have to get the money?" Lucas asked her as he got himself a bowl of fruit-loops.

"2 weeks, what are we going to do if we don't have it by then Luke, Katie needs you here in tree hill not monthly visits in jail or taking through glass." Rachel told him as she sat down at the table with her own coffee.

"We'll sort it out. Not like I left him for dead, I just roughed him up." Lucas told her as they heard the front door.

"Okay Rach, everyone is here." Owen said as he walked into the kitchen followed by Nathan, Peyton , Jake , Skills, Millie , Lauren, Felix, Anna, Mouth, Junk, Fergie, Chase, Mia, Sam, Quentin, Morgan, and Faith.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as everyone found somewhere to sit.

"Do you guys remember when I was 5 months pregnant with Katie I was attacked." Rachel asked them.

"Yeah, but you told us you didn't see their face." Nathan told her, he remembered the day when he nearly lost his niece.

"I lied, I knew who done it, Luke knew too, my father was the one who attacked me. He was also the one who attacked me again after I had Katie." Rachel told them.

"I knew who done it, so I confronted him and hit him a few times." Lucas continued for her. "After the lawsuit with Kellermans, I paid him twenty thousand to keep quiet as he told me he was going to go to the cops. Now he wants another twenty thousand in two weeks, or he's going to the cops and I could go to jail." He added.

"That's blackmail, it's illegal to blackmail someone." Nathan told him.

"Johnny is going to try and get Rachel and I a few gigs or all of us to try and get some of the money after the wedding." Lucas told them. "I know it's illegal but if I go to the cops on him, I could go to prison I beat him up." He added.

"Why tell us now, I mean you could've done the gigs and not tell us." Owen told him hurt that his best friend and girlfriend wouldn't come to him earlier.

"If we all do a gig, you're going to be wondering why I don't hand out your share." Lucas told him. "Owen please, we need all you guys, we didn't tell anyone about it because we thought paying him off was a onetime deal." Lucas pleaded with him.

"I'll do whatever I can, but let's talk to Danno and see what are options are." Owen told him.

"I'll talk with your brother later, I've to meet up with him as he has the DNA results for me." Lucas told him. "Good news is that I'm renting the studio on Main Street, to teach dance in, I was going to teach ages 6 and up." He added.

"Sounds good, we can help when you need us." Peyton told him as Rachel and Owen left the kitchen.

-X-

"I have one more thing to tell you, I never knew how to tell you and at first when I heard it didn't bother me much, I thought Katie would always be the only child I ever had, but after the second attack, I was told that too much damage was done to my abdomen and because I had just had Katie a few months earlier, there was damage done to my womb and ovaries." Rachel told him as she sat on their bed.

"What does that mean?" Owen asked as he remained standing by the closed door.

"It means that I may never get pregnant again and if I do then it could result in a miscarriages, I may never carry a baby full-term." Rachel told him as the heard the others shout up bye.

"Why did you never tell me this earlier, is that what you and Luke argue about when I hear my name being mentioned." Owen asked her as he walked over to her.

"Luke kept saying you deserved to know and I didn't know how to tell you as I said in had accepted it, but you have mentioned wanting a kid of your own and I may not be able to give you that." Rachel told him, "So I am now giving you a reason to get out of this relationship." She added.

"What you just told me doesn't change how I feel about you, I love you and I love Katie, I don't care about another baby as long as I have you." Owen told her as he sat beside her on the bed and pulled Rachel on to his lap.

"I love you too." Rachel told him as she kissed him.

-X-

Lucas had just met up with Danny and asked him about what he could do with Rachel's dad blackmailing him and he received the DNA results. He was now on his way to Nathan's house to see Brooke.

"Hey nana, where's pops?" Lucas asked as he greeted his grandmother with a kiss on the cheek.

"He is just in the kitchen sweetheart." May told him as Lucas sat beside her. "What are you doing here anyway?" She added as Brooke came into the house with Haley, Logan and Katie.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Katie asked as she ran over to hug him.

"I came to see if you guys wanted to go for lunch at Aunt Deb's diner." Lucas asked her.

"Yes please, is Brooke and Logan and Aunt Haley going." Katie asked.

"They can if they want, and my nana and pops are going to come too." Lucas told her.

-X-

On the way to Deb's diner, May and Brooke walked in front while Logan and Katie ran, while Lucas talked to Royal.

''What's wrong son, you look a little troubled.'' Royal asked as the turned onto the main street where Deb's diner was.

''Nothing pops, staying at Owen and Rachel's is wired, it's not my own bed, plus I've started renting a hall that I'm going to use for dance lessons.'' Lucas told him as they watched Katie and Logan sit on a bench waiting for the adults.

Meanwhile May and Brooke were talking up ahead of Lucas. ''I hope you don't mind me asking but, Logan is his father my grandson.'' May asked Brooke.

''Honestly I don't know, I slept with Lucas and then was raped by another guy the same night, Lucas knows, we are waiting on the DNA results.'' Brooke decided to tell her the truth, she had been talking with May all night the night before and she really liked her.

''Well I may be wrong, but he looks a lot like Lucas did at that age, and boy all he would talk about was cars and motor bikes, and he was really into football at that age. Until that son of mine forced him into basketball.'' May told her. ''Royal is a basketball fanatic , but even he knows when a child's heart is somewhere else. And Lucas' was in football.'' She added as they stopped by the children and waited on the men to catch up.

''Pops and Nan, do you mind going on in with the kids so that Brooke and I can talk please.'' Lucas asked them as he held the door to Deb's diner opened.

''Sure, can we order you anything.'' Royal asked them.

''Coffee, please for now.'' Lucas told them.

''I'll take coffee black too please.'' Brooke told them, then they both stood and watched as Royal, May and the kids took a seat in a booth. ''What's up?'' She asked as she turned to Lucas who had walked over to the bench.

''I met with Owen's brother Danny this morning, he gave me the results.'' Lucas said as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the results. ''He handed them to Brooke who opened them.

''After eating lunch, the 4 adults sat and talked while Logan and Katie ate ice-cream. ''Hi Cousin Mike.'' Katie called to the 14 year old who came into the café with his friends.

Mike waved over as he headed towards the counter. ''Hey mom.'' He called out to the kitchen.

''What, it's busy in here.'' Deb said to him as she came over to the counter. ''Your grandparents are here. And your dad will be in town tomorrow.'' Deb told him as she handed money over to him.

''I'll say hi to nana and pops but I'm not talking to Keith, he means nothing to me.'' Mike told her as he kissed Deb on the cheek and made his way over to Lucas. ''I'll meet you guys outside.'' Mike told them. ''Hi pops, Nana.'' Mike said as he bent down to kiss May on the cheek.

-X-

After Katie had been put to bed Rachel, Lucas and Owen sat talking with Nathan. ''Did you meet with Danno.'' Owen asked as he gave everyone a beer.

''I did and he gave me the results. Brooke opened them when we took the kids to lunch.'' Lucas told them. ''It said that Logan…..'' He added.

-X-

Brooke and Haley were having a girlie chat in Haley's bedroom. ''Lucas got the results back, and Logan is his son.'' Brooke told Haley.

''Lucas is Logan's father for real.'' Haley asked as she hugged Brooke.

''Lucas is Logan's father.'' Brooke told them.

**AN-Sorry for the wait, Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm now off work for summer so hopefully I can begin updating sooner. Please check out my new story half the dad Naley style. coming up next will be the rehearsal dinner, if anyone has any ideas of what the want to happen, with Lucas, Nathan, Dan, Karen, Keith, his new wife Emily, Deb, her new husband Andy and Deb and Keith's son Mike**


End file.
